blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Slayer (5e class ported from Pathfinder)
The Slayer (Work In Progress. Still Too Powerful for actual play) Skilled at tracking down targets, slayers are consummate hunters, living for the chase and the deadly stroke that brings it to a close. Slayers spend most of their time honing their weapon skills, studying the habits and anatomy of foes, and practicing combat maneuvers. Where's the Archetypes? Since this is essentially a mix between Rogue and Ranger, you could say this is an archetype all its own. Role: The slayer is elusive, and good at finding the opportune time and location to strike. Combining the deadliest talents of rangers and rogues, a slayer's abilities are all about getting into combat, dealing with a target, and then getting back out again. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d10. Proficiencies: '''simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields '''Skills: Choose 4 from Acrobatics, Athletics, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Investigation, Perception, Performance, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth, Survival Saves: Choose 1 Physical score and 1 of any other score Expertise At 1st level, choose two of your skill proficiencies, or one of your skill proficiencies and your proficiency with thieves’ tools. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. Studied Target A slayer can study an opponent he can see as a move action. The slayer then gains a +1 bonus on Deception, Knowledge, Perception, Insight, and Survival checks attempted against that opponent, and a +1 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against it. The DCs of slayer class abilities against that opponent increase by 1. A slayer can only maintain these bonuses against one opponent at a time; these bonuses remain in effect until either the opponent is dead or the slayer studies a new target. If a slayer deals sneak attack damage to a target, he can study that target as an immediate action, allowing him to apply his studied target bonuses against that target (including to the normal weapon damage roll). At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th levels, the bonuses on weapon attack rolls, damage rolls, and skill checks and to slayer DCs against a studied target increase by 1. In addition, at each such interval, the slayer is able to maintain these bonuses against an additional studied target at the same time. The slayer may discard this connection to a studied target as a free action, allowing him to study another target in its place. At 7th level, a slayer can study an opponent as a move or swift action. Track A slayer rolls advantage on Survival checks made to follow tracks Slayer Talents As a slayer gains experience, he learns a number of talents that aid him and confound his foes. Starting at 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter, a slayer gains one slayer talent. Unless otherwise noted, a slayer cannot select an individual talent more than once. Talents marked with an asterisk (*) add effects to a slayer's sneak attack. Only one of these talents can be applied to an individual attack, and the decision of which to use must be made before the attack roll is made. * A complete listing of slayer talents can be found at the very bottom of this page Ability Score Increase You are able to increase One ability score by 2, or two ability scores by 1, as per usual. You can also Forgo the ability points and grab a feat instead Slayer Style Works much like Fighter's Fighting Style, but with a difference Archery You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Dashing Rogue You gain an additional +1d6 to sneak attack damage Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Sneak Attack At 3rd level, if a slayer catches an opponent unable to defend itself effectively from his attack, he can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The slayer's attack deals extra damage anytime his target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the slayer flanks his target. This additional damage is 1d6 at 3rd level, and increases by 1d6 every 3 levels thereafter. Should the slayer score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this additional damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (like a sap, whip, or unarmed strike), a slayer can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. He cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. The slayer must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A slayer cannot use sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. Stalker (Ex) At 7th level, a slayer gains his studied target bonus on Deception, Intimidate, and Stealth checks against his studied opponent. Advanced Talents At 10th level and every 2 levels thereafter, a slayer can select one of the following advanced talents in place of a slayer talent. * A complete listing of slayer advanced talents can be found at the bottom of the page Swift Tracker (Ex) At 11th level, a slayer can move at his normal speed while using Survival to follow tracks with advantage. When moving at up to twice his normal speed while tracking, he doesn't roll disadvantage. Slayer's Advance (Ex) At 13th level, a slayer can, once per long rest, move up to twice his base speed as a move action. He may use Stealth as part of this movement, but takes disadvantage for doing so. At 17th level, he can do this twice per day. Quarry (Ex) At 14th level, a slayer can as a standard action denote one target within his line of sight as his quarry. Whenever he is following the tracks of his quarry, a slayer can take 10 on his Survival skill checks while moving at normal speed, without penalty. In addition, he gains advantage on attack rolls made against his quarry, and all critical threats against his quarry are automatically confirmed. A slayer can have no more than one quarry at a time, and the target must be selected as a studied target. He can dismiss this effect at any time as a free action, but he cannot select a new quarry target for 24 hours. If the slayer sees proof that his quarry is dead, he can select a new quarry target after 1 hour. Improved Quarry (Ex) At 19th level, the slayer's ability to hunt his quarry improves. He can now select a quarry as a free action, and can now take 20 while using Survival to track his quarry, while moving at normal speed without penalty. His advantage to attack his quarry adds an additional +2 to attack. If his quarry is killed or dismissed, he can select a new one after 10 minutes have passed. Master Slayer (Ex) At 20th level, the slayer becomes a master at capturing or killing his studied targets. As a standard action, he can make a single attack against a studied target, choosing one of the following effects: kill, knock unconscious for 1d4 hours, or paralyze for 2d6 rounds. If the attack succeeds, the target takes damage normally and must succeed at a Fortitude saving throw or suffer the additional effect. The DC for this save is 8 + Proficiency Modifier + the slayer's Intelligence modifier. Whether or not the target succeeds, it cannot be targeted by this ability again (by any slayer) for 24 hours. Slayer Talents Advanced Slayer Talents Category:Hall of Shame